Undercover in the Amazon
by AnimationNut
Summary: An Amazon story. Something weird is going on with the delinquents in Tennessee, and the only hope is for an actual delinquent to go incognito. Amazon is called in, but will she choose delinquency or her conscience?
1. Debriefing

**Pretty sure I'm insane for starting yet another story, and the updates on this one might be far in between, but I won't be able to work on anything else unless I get this out.**

**I really do love Fillmore.**

**Yeah, Amazon is back :P I'm not sure how long this one will be. **

**I do not own Fillmore. I only own Amazon and Liz.**

**Debriefing**

Ingrid Third slid in a seat that was beside her partner Cornelius Fillmore. "What's this case about?"

Fillmore frowned and leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on the table. "No clue. Vallejo just said this might be the toughest one yet."

Ingrid smirked. "Isn't that what he says about every case?"

The lights dimmed and the projector lit up an image on the white screen at the front of the room. Fillmore stifled his snicker as Vallejo glowered around the room, and everyone went silent.

"Alright people, listen up. MacLuhan Middle School has called for our assistance."

Fillmore sat straight and he stared at the screen. An image of his old partner's new middle school filled up the white square screen. "Dawg. Why do they need us?"

Vallejo frowned. "Wayne's the new...patrol sheriff of the Tennessee Safety Patrol, right? Well, he told Principal Thrift about a certain uprising at MacLuhan Middle School. They've been getting tips about a group of delinquents that are going to take down the biggest two Patrols in the state."

"Us and MacLuhan." Ingrid whispered in surprise.

"Do we have any idea?" Anza asked, tapping his pencil against his notepad.

"It can't be the Hazards. They disbanded when Caution turned out to be a traitor and was sent to military school." Tehama rested her chin in her hands and blew her pink bangs out of her eyes.

"We don't know who these people are. Fillmore, I'm going to send you over to MacLuhan with Third. You're going to help Liggit and Principal Thrift investigate into this supposed uprising."

"It seems a bit coincidental that there's an uprising just when the Hazards disband." Ingrid frowned thoughtfully.

"All I know is that in order to do this mission properly, we need someone to go undercover." Vallejo crossed his arms. "The problem is that every delinquent in Tennessee knows the MacLuhan Safety Patrol, and everyone here knows the X Safety Patrol. It also doesn't help that Fillmore's been there before."

"Dawg." Fillmore muttered.

Ingrid bit her lip and hesitantly asked, "The only other time something like this has come up was with the Hazards. And the only person able of taking them out was..." She trailed off and twisted her hands together. She knew this was a touchy subject for everyone on the Safety Patrol, especially Vallejo.

Vallejo sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "Amazon."

"No way man," Fillmore shook his head and crossed his arms. "That girl is nothing but trouble."

"Well duh." Danny muttered. He winced against Fillmore's glower and slunk lower in his seat, camera clutched to his chest.

"Look Fillmore, she pulled the greatest double-cross stunt that saved this Safety Patrol and the balance of this school."

"She also did it to keep her 'star' rep intact." Fillmore argued.

"I have to admit, she's a bit unpredictable. How do we know she isn't the one starting this whole uprising thing anyway?" Anza questioned.

"She wouldn't have stopped Caution in the first place if that was her intention." Vallejo snapped.

"I seriously doubt she will agree to this." Tehama muttered.

"Then we'll get Folsom involved if we have to. Like it or not, Amazon Kowalski just may be our only hope."

**A short first chapter, but most of my introductions are. Review please, and no flames!**


	2. Paper Mache and Recruiting Amazon

**I do not own Fillmore. I only own Amazon and Liz.**

**Paper Mache and Recruiting Amazon**

The convention room had been set up for the annual X Mache Display. Students spent endless hours gluing and attaching old newspaper strands to make impressive masterpieces. A total waste of time in Amazon's opinion.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Liz questioned nervously as she tucked her pink and purple-streaked blond hair behind her skull-studded ears.

Amazon rolled her forest green eyes and peered from her stance on the balcony above to the bustling activity below. "If Francine wants to make fun of me in front of her stupid drama club friends, then she better be ready to face the lightning."

"I thought Francine Bishop got suspended..."

"She did. And now she's back. And since it's not winter, she has to make do with paper mache and clay for her statue hobby. Come on Liz, you've been at this school longer than I have!"

Liz sighed. "Yeah, but I've never been best friends with someone so tuned in with the delinquent scene."

Amazon smirked and once again glanced down below. She could Francine's 'sculpture' of a lobster in its natural sea habitat right in the middle of the room. "Once I turn those cameras off, the Safety Patrol are going to be here like flies on honey. Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Go!" She clicked the red button on her signal disrupter and quickly gripped the chains overhead. Amazon thanked the fact X sometimes held air displays as well. And the best part was that the chains moved if someone operated the controls on the balcony.

Liz picked the lock on the operating room door and slipped inside. She studied the many controls and pushed a green button. She grinned when she could see Amazon being pulled over the Mache Display by the chains, and the chains were being cranked across the room by a pulley of sorts.

Amazon smirked as she was carted overhead. People were whispering and hollering, but none could get a good enough look at her.

And that's just how Amazon planned it.

The sprinklers that dotted the high steel rafters came closer. Amazon pulled a lighter from her pocket and flicked it on.

Francine had been frowning at the figure in confusion, widened her eyes in shock and screamed, "NOOOO!"

The sprinklers exploded to life, water showering down and melting the paper and glue projects like chocolate melted on a hot day.

Liz grinned at her friend's success. The door slammed open behind her and Liz shrieked and whirled around in shock.

Anza and Tehama glared at her. "Looks like you and Amazon are busted this time, Elizabeth."

Liz scowled. The officers were getting a lot faster.

_Or maybe Amazon forgot to check who was on convention duty._

"Seems like it..." Liz drawled out. She slipped a hand casually over the chair with wheels that rested by the control panel. She quickly swung it forward and it rammed into the two officers, knocking them down. Liz booked it from the room and hastily pulled out her cell-phone.

...

Amazon blinked when her phone rang. She plucked it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Amazon!"

"Liz? What are you doing?" Amazon asked in exasperation.

"I'm not the one that forgot the officers did convention duty!"

_Shoot. Simple mistakes, Amazon. Simple mistakes._

"You've been here longer!"

"Amazon!"

Amazon glanced up and noted that Liz was tearing down the balcony with Tehama and Anza at her heels. Anza was shouting into his walkie talkie and Amazon didn't think it was for a cocoa order. "Alright, I'm on it."

She hung up her phone and slipped it back in her pocket. Folsom was most definitely going to give them a month of detention...

Amazon gripped the chain between two hands and started to climb to the other side, where the fire escape was. Liz glanced over and watched her friend climb her way to the balcony on the other side of the room. Amazon turned her head a bit and arched an eyebrow. Liz stared at the gap between her and the chain before groaning. "I really hope I don't miss."

Liz launched herself over the balcony railing and latched onto the rusted metal chain with one hand. She quickly got a grip and hurriedly climbed after Amazon.

Anza cursed when the two girls approached the balcony on the other side. "We need backup pronto! Kowalski and Hanson are by the fire exit on the south side and we won't be able to catch them in time!"

"On it!" Fillmore's voice crackled through the talkie before signing off.

...

Amazon and Liz ran down the halls. Ingrid was right behind them, her black boots pounding against the tiled floor. But Amazon was more worried about the whereabouts of her partner.

"AAGGHH!"

Liz shrieked in surprise and fell backwards when something sticky and grey slammed into her face. Amazon followed her lead when she too was hit by the same substance.

"Just thought you'd want to take a close-up look of the mess you made." Fillmore smirked and tossed the empty plastic bucket aside. Amazon studied the sticky goo and realized it was the aftermath of the melted paper mache.

"Nice." Amazon marvelled with a grin. Fillmore rolled his eyes and firmly locked her hands behind her back and escorted her down the hallway. Liz sighed wearily as Ingrid took custody of her.

"Next time we check the convention duty roster before we plan anything," she muttered.

...

Amazon leaned back on the plush couch in Folsom's office. She arched an eyebrow suspiciously. Normally when she got caught (which was once every ten times), she was brought to the holding room. Liz didn't seem too suspicious by the change in routine, but Amazon didn't like the feeling in her gut.

And her gut never steered her wrong before.

Folsom leaned forward, elbows propped on her desk. She glanced at them over her wire-rimmed glasses and tapped her fingertips together. Fillmore and Ingrid stood off to the side, watching them.

"Do you know how much damage you have just caused?" Folsom questioned.

"A lot?"

"Correct. And do you know who has to pay for the damages and the traumatized students?"

Amazon quelled the urge to roll her eyes. "You?"

"Correct again! And I sometimes wonder why you're a C student."

"So what? You want us to clean up the convention room? How many detentions are we getting?" Amazon asked.

"I have a deal for you."

Amazon sat at attention, green eyes focussed on her principal. If its one thing Amazon liked, it was making deals. Especially if she could make them fall in her favour. "I'm listening."

"There's a little situation at MacLuhan Middle School in Tennessee that has to do with a supposed delinquent uprising. We need to send some officers down and have someone go undercover. But since all the MacLuhan Safety Patrollers are well known, and they already know Fillmore-"

"You need an actual delinquent to do the job." Amazon finished.

"Unless you already know something about this of course. Then we wouldn't need to waste a trip."

Amazon hadn't heard anything about a delinquent uprising in Tennessee. Due to the whole Hazards event last semester, the delinquents were a bit wary about which side she was on. And she was pretty sure she didn't have it in her for another extravagant double-agent mission.

"Sorry Folsom. I've already been on the belts before and it's been hard enough getting the delinquents to trust me again. So I'm afraid you are on your own."

"How does expulsion sound to you?"

Amazon smiled. "Sounds alright to me. I pulled off a pretty big convention prank. I think that's going out with a bang."

Folsom narrowed her eyes. "How about detention for the rest of middle school?"

"I live there anyways."

Dawn Folsom frowned and regarded the cool child before her. It seemed that Amazon would willingly take any punishment in order to avoid joining up with the Safety Patrol again. "Detention for two months, after school, and you are in charge of cleaning that convention room until it sparkles like my diamond earrings, understood?"

The two girls sprang up and saluted her. "Understood!"

Fillmore waited until they left to clean up the convention room before whirling on his principal. "You're just letting them go? What about Wayne-I mean MacLuhan?"

"I'm not through yet Fillmore. I've still one more card to play. Raycliff!"

"Yes ma'am?" Raycliff immediately asked.

"Get me Larry Kowalski. I think he can persuade his daughter to do this little mission. By clean means or dirt means, that girl is helping us whether she wants to or not!"


	3. Parental Force

**I do not own Fillmore. I only own Amazon and Liz.**

**Parental Force**

Amazon wiped the sweat off of her brow with her dish-soap sticky hands and scowled. A plastic bucket of warm water was by her black boots and a rag was clutched in her hand, but she made no move to clean the glue-encrusted floor.

"This was your idea." Liz pointed out, putting her blond hair behind her ears and scrubbing a hardened piece of cardboard off of the tiled floor.

Amazon sighed and started scrubbing again, white flecks collecting on her nails. She was in the process of removing a hardened chunk of newspaper when the PA system crackled. "_Amazon Kowalski to Principal Folsom's office. Amazon Kowalski to Principal Folsom's office."_

The rag fell to the floor and Liz scowled as Amazon booked it from the cafeteria. "Terrific."

...

Although another trip to Dawn's office was not what Amazon was looking forward to, she was happy it got her out of cleaning the cafeteria. And she was interested to see what her principal had to 'persuade' her to be a double agent again. She entered the immaculate office and froze in the doorway. "Now this is a low blow."

Her father was standing casually behind Folsom's desk. He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. Dawn Folsom was smiling at her, and a package of papers was sitting in the middle of her oak desk with two blue pens resting on top.

"Do you have any idea what my dad asks for? I swear he rips people off."

Larry Kowalski rolled his eyes behind his wire-rimmed glasses. "It pays for everything you do, doesn't it?"

Amazon knew he was talking about the many bails he had to pay and the many deals he had to strike in order to keep her out of a juvenile facility for more than a summer.

"Now let's get down to business." He gestured towards the plush chair in front of Folsom's desk and Amazon reluctantly sat down.

"Dawn here wants your service. She simply requests that you head down to Tennessee to help out at MacLuhan and prevent any delinquent uprising that may happen."

"I can't believe you agreed to this." Amazon muttered.

Larry ignored her and continued. "The conditions are that you will play your part. There will be no hinting to the delinquents about your real intentions, no giving away your position. You will be digging into this supposed operation to see if it's legit. If so, you will be in charge of helping the Tennessee Safety Patrol put a stop to it."

Amazon scowled. "But I-"

"You will also listen to every command Wayne Liggit, Principal Thrift, Principal Folsom, your mentors and Horatio Vallejo gives you. No going about your own methods. You _will _be working for them."

Amazon shook her head. "Absolutely not."

"Good. You give me a chance to list the penalties for refusing this deal. If you refuse to take part in this mission, you will get detention for the rest of middle school-after school-, you will go to juvenile hall for every summer until you turn eighteen, you will wake up at six every morning instead of your usual eight, and you will rise at five on weekends instead of your usual noon."

"But-"

"You will also be under constant supervision by a safety officer and you will report here every Monday to clean Dawn's office. Any questions?"

"This can't be legal." Amazon groaned.

Larry tapped the contract, a slight smirk on his face.

_I knew being a delinquent with a lawyer for a father wouldn't end well._

"In order to have penalties, then there must be something in it for me. That's basically the point of a contract. Everyone wins. Well...most contracts anyway."

"So you have been paying attention to my law lectures. Very well. It is stated in this contract that you will have special immunity at MacLuhan. You will not be punished for your delinquent acts, _but _only if they are related to the uprising and you are only pulling them to gain their trust."

_Immunity huh? Granted, a few restraints, but immunity is still immunity._

"You will also be cleared of all punishments considering this paper mache disaster-we will talk about that later young lady-and you will not have to work for the Safety officers for the rest of the term."

Amazon glanced at Folsom. She arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow, waiting. Amazon went through the pros and the cons.

She could handle juvenile detention for every summer until she turned eighteen. It wasn't so bad there. She could handle detention for the rest of middle school. Liz would keep her company. But getting up at six on weekdays and five on weekends? Not an option. Being under officer surveillance? It wouldn't be so bad if it was Vallejo. But it would still stink.

It was the immunity that was tempting. The ability to pull delinquent acts and not be punished. Sure, some restrictions were there. But if this supposed uprising group was anything like Jake Caution, they would have her pulling a major stunt to prove she had the skills to be a part of them.

But there was one thing she had to clear up first.

"I'll do it. But Liz has to get cleared of her charges when I get back as well. And one question. Why can't I just infiltrate the X 'uprising' instead?"

"We...have a plan for that." Folsom smirked. She gestured towards the pen and Amazon picked it up. The tip hovered over the _Signature _line as she hesitated. Finally she scrawled her name on the line. She slapped the pen on the desk and narrowed her forest green eyes.

"What exactly is the plan?"

Folsom didn't answer. Amazon sat up when she heard the next announcement. "_Elizabeth Hanson to Principal Folsom's office. Elizabeth Hanson to Principal Folsom's office."_

"You're using Liz?" Amazon asked in disbelief.

"There is no way I'm letting you give her stunts to pull while you're gone. Besides, and I hate to admit this, Elizabeth is the second best delinquent in this school. She takes out the X uprising and you take out the MacLuhan one."

Liz stumbled through the door, blond purple and pink-streaked hair matted to her forehead and a rag hung from the waistband of her jeans. "Yeah?"

"I have a proposition for you." Folsom gestured to the contract. Amazon settled back in her seat as her dad went through everything he said to Amazon.

Liz glanced at Amazon, an incredulous look on her face. She wasn't too keen on getting up at five or spending her summers at juvie hall. She picked up the pen and was about to sign when she froze and read Amazon's signature. An eyebrow rose, but she didn't say anything. She signed her name as well.

Larry and Vice Principal Raycliff signed by the witness section. Folsom did as well. "You will report to the HQ for a briefing from Vallejo. Fillmore and Ingrid will escort you, Amazon, to Tennessee. Elizabeth, Joseph Anza and Karen Tehama will be your mentors. Listen to what they say. Amazon, you know what will happen if you don't listen to Fillmore or Ingrid."

The contract was picked up and placed in Larry's briefcase. Amazon and Liz glanced at each other. Liz sighed and left the office and headed towards the HQ. Amazon glowered at her dad and pointed at him accusingly.

"No Father's Day gift for you." She snapped before rushing out of the office to catch up with Liz.

She almost felt worse than the time she made a deal with Jake Caution.

And that was saying something.


	4. Departing

**I do not own Fillmore. I only own Amazon and Liz.**

**Departing**

Amazon ran a hand through her blond hair and stared out of the windows. A plane was being prepped on the airway, and it was the one she would soon be boarding. Her large suitcase rested by her black boots, silver skull key-chains glinting in the florescent lights. "I can't believe dad agreed to this..."

"I can't believe we did." Liz muttered. She had come along with Principal Folsom and Vallejo to say goodbye. She crossed her arms and regarded Amazon with uncertainty. "Are you sure this will work?"

Amazon shrugged. "C'mon Liz! It's immunity! How cool will that be?"

"You know that's not what I meant. You managed to get away with one double-cross mission. What makes you so sure you can get away with this one?"

"I'm Amazon Kowalski." Her grin faded when Liz raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at her with doubt. "Alright, look. I have no idea if this uprising thing is legit or not. If it is, then I guess I'll have to stop them."

"Without making it look like you are."

"Exactly. Delinquents have a place, Liz. As much as I would love to run wild, there has to be balance."

Liz snorted. "I agree with that. That's one nightmare I wouldn't want to experience. Amazon Kowalski running free without any restrictions or punishments? Everything would fall into chaos."

"Hey, I only get busted once every ten times. But I know my limits. I know where the boundaries lay. That's more than I can say for some delinquents out there."

"Amazon, you just melted Francine's hard-worked on paper mache sculptor."

"Don't question me!" Amazon snapped. Liz rolled her blue eyes and sighed.

"Do you seriously think I can pull this off?"

Amazon smiled reassuringly. "Of course. Folsom admitted you were the second best delinquent at X. Just follow everything I taught you, and remember the contract."

Liz frowned. "But we-"

"In due time. Right now we have to play by their rules so they don't get suspicious. My dad thinks he won. There's no way he'll review that contract. We just have to bide our time."

"I'm guessing I'll know the time when the occasion arrives?"

Amazon grinned. "Yep."

Liz glanced out the window. "If we make it through this and manage to not get killed, I owe you a smoothie."

"Banana-strawberry?"

"Whatever!"

Their conversation was cut off when Vallejo walked up to them. He glanced at Liz. "No funny stuff, got it Hanson?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "I signed a contract and Amazon will be off doing who-knows-what. I'm just focussing on surviving this little..." She trailed off as she tried to think of the proper word.

"Mission Impossible?" Amazon suggested. Liz smirked and held out her hand. Amazon grinned, recalling this was the first gesture Liz had made when they first met. She shook her hand and Liz waved and whispered "Good luck", and hurried over to Folsom.

Amazon rocked back on the heels of her boots. "So..."

"Don't do anything stupid, Amazon."

The delinquent threw up her hands. "That's a lovely parting. Just like in the movies."

"Amazon!"

"Alright, alright! No time for jokes. I won't do anything stupid. I'll follow the contract and I won't give myself away."

Vallejo sighed. He ran a hand through his black hair. "Just be careful, ok?"

Amazon smiled. "I will. Don't bash Liz to bad, ok?"

"I make no promises. She's getting to be as snarky and sarcastic as you are." Vallejo smirked and leaned forwards.

Amazon's forest green eyes fluttered close as Vallejo kissed her softly. Their relationship had been on the down low, due to her being a delinquent and him being an officer. Liz had kept her mouth shut and resorted to teasing Amazon in private.

He pulled away and the sparks fizzed away from her vision. She sighed in contentment and smiled at Vallejo. "Actually, if Liz teases you about our 'situation', you have my permission to slap her silly."

"Goodbye Amazon." Vallejo rolled his eyes and smirked at her. Amazon smirked back and lugged her suitcase towards the terminal. Vallejo turned around in time to catch Liz making retching gestures.

"HANSON!"

...

Amazon settled back in the plush seats, her suitcase stuffed in the luggage compartment above her head. Fillmore and Ingrid were a row behind her, reviewing files and information Wayne had sent them. She went through a mental checklist to make sure she had everything she needed;

Laptop, memory stick, signal disrupter, box of hair pins, spare clothes and PJ's, cell and sunglasses.

"_Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Repeat, please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing."_

Amazon clipped her seatbelt over her lap tightly and glanced at the passing clouds and nearing landing zone. Nerves and excitement jumped around in her gut as they neared her mission.

One thing was for sure. If she managed to pull this off, she was a greater delinquent than she ever thought.


	5. Planning the Pranks

**I do not own Fillmore. I only own Amazon and Liz.**

**Planning the Pranks**

Liz ran a hand through her blond hair and frowned. Vallejo had absolutely nothing to give her, not even a name. All he had were anonymous tips that were written in cut out magazine letters. Amazon was the one with the delinquent connections! Liz had absolutely no idea where to start.

"Ok...who would know something about an uprising?" Liz muttered to herself and scanned the busy halls.

Hmm...Rochelle was more of a bully than a delinquent. Auggie was just an annoyance. Tony Clementina? Semi-reformed, but he ought to know something.

"Yo, Tony!"

The blond, muscular boy glanced up from rifling in his bag and arched an eyebrow at her in question. Liz continued. "I have a question to ask you."

Tony crossed his arms, bag by his feet. "What's in it for me?"

Liz rolled her blue eyes. "If you give me the answer I want, then ten bucks."

"Make it twenty."

_There goes my allowance. _"Deal. You know anything about an uprising?"

Tony frowned thoughtfully. "I remember hearing something about it. Have no idea who's in it though or even if it's true. Considering on joining?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I just have to find a way to...contact them and learn more information."

"I thought you of all people would avoid something like this. Aren't you with that Kowalski girl?"

"Are you talking about the whole Hazard deal?" Liz asked and put her hands on her hips, eyes narrowing. "That was totally Jake's fault."

"I know, I know. No one really doubts it. A bit suspicious maybe, but that's it."

Liz thought for a moment. "So...if I happened to pull off a pretty major prank..."

"You just might get their attention." Tony finished and smirked. "Where's my twenty?"

Liz scowled and slapped the bill in his waiting hand. "Thanks a lot, Clementina." She stalked down the hallway and groaned.

_Great. Now I have to think up a prank so great someone from this 'uprising' will contact me... well...if Tony heard about this, then maybe it is legit._

Liz sighed and headed for the library. If she was going to come with an extreme prank, then she would need some peace and quiet. This kind of stuff was Amazon's department. She was just the sidekick.

"Why do I let her talk me into these things?"

...

Amazon tapped her nails against her blank notebook page and frowned. She already knew what she had to do when she arrived at MacLuhan. If this group resembled the Hazards in any way (and Amazon wouldn't have been surprised if Jake _was _the leader of this group as well), then in order to get into the group she would need to get their attention.

By pulling the best prank ever. Basically the same way Liz had to get the Hazards attention.

_But now you have a complete brain freeze. _

Amazon sighed wearily and glanced behind her. A smirk danced across her face when she saw the two officers sleeping, with Ingrid's head resting against Fillmore's shoulder. "Aw...how sweet. Although it's going to be pretty awkward when they wake up."

"SSH!" The man across the aisle hissed, glaring at her and keeping his hands poised above his laptop. When his head turned Amazon stuck her tongue out.

"Jerk," she muttered and turned her attention back to her notebook. She didn't have any idea how MacLuhan worked. She didn't even know what it looked like.

"Ugh..." Amazon reached for the lemonade that sat in the cup holder beside her. She yanked it out and took a long sip, face screwed up in thought.

_MacLuhan prides itself on their animals. They got bulls, cows, pigs, chickens and even horses!_

Ok...so she knew MacLuhan was a westernized school of sorts. It was kind of cowboy-ish.

_Maybe I could let all the animals lose..._

Nah. It's been done before.

_Hmm...They also hold rodeos and pig wrestling tournaments..._

Getting there. She could sabotage the rodeo in some way. But what about the other animals? They had to be incorporated somehow...

Amazon's forest green eyes flickered to the MacLuhan Middle School brochure. The glossy cover depicted Principal Thrift with a shiny chestnut-fur colt. She picked it up and went through, searching for the school calendar. "Aha! Ok..." She quickly tried to remember the date.

April 20th.

Her finger skipped over the events from September to March. She found the April events and read them. There was a rodeo on the same day as a major baseball tournament. Hmm...

Amazon could feel the gears in her mind working. She hurriedly wrote down a crude version of her plans and glanced at them. A few tune ups would be needed, but she was pretty proud of it.

Clapping her notebook shut and stuffing it back in her bag, Amazon glanced out the window and smiled when she realized they were close to Tennessee. MacLuhan Middle School was getting a (temporary) new student. And she would make her mark just like she did at X.

Look out Tennessee. Amazon Kowalski is coming.

And she's about to turn everything upside down.

**The pranks will be in the next chapter :P Review please!**


	6. Attracting Attention: Liz Edition

**I do not own Fillmore. I only own Amazon and Liz.**

**Attracting Attention: Liz Edition**

Liz propped her head in her hand as she regarded her ceiling. She lay on the carpeted floor of her bedroom, brow furrowed as she tried to come up with a prank elaborate enough to grab the attention of the uprising group. She did it once, so why was it so hard to come up with something again?

"I can't believe Folsom is making us do this..." Liz grumbled. Wait...if she had to pull an epic prank, why not make a fool out of Folsom?

Liz sat up and thought hard. She could move Folsom's furniture to the roof of the school, but Amazon had already done that with the Safety Patrol...

_But what if you manage to drag Folsom onto that roof as well?_

Move Folsom's entire office to the school roof-including Folsom. Liz smiled slowly. And if she wanted to get Folsom out cold, all she would have to do is sleep a deep sleeping drug into her morning coffee. That had to be elaborate enough.

Liz jumped up and slipped into her hallway. Her bare feet slapped against the hardwood floor as she made her way to the bathroom. She rummaged around the cupboards and smirked when removed a bottle of sleeping pills. Just one or two would do.

"This is gonna be sweet."

...

Liz went to school early the next morning. She hurried through the empty hallways and made sure the hood was securely covering her face. She picked the lock to Folsom's office and slipped in. There was already a mug of coffee sitting on her desk, steam rising in the air. She grinned and dropped the pills into the black liquid. "That should do it."

The sound of a car entering the parking lot grabbed her attention. She peered out the window and smiled when she saw Folsom's limo pull into the reserved parking space. "Looks like it's time to leave. I can't wait for lunch to roll around..."

...

Liz lazily scribbled nonsense on her paper, barely paying attention to Mr. Track as he droned on about integers and parabolas. The PA system crackled to life and the girl smiled. It had been a long morning, but lunch was finally here. The secretary rattled off the list of students that had detention-and Liz was thankful that she didn't have one-and the bell rang for lunch.

She stuffed her books in her bag and walked casually down the hall. She spat her wad of gum into her hand and slowed when she approached the security camera stationed outside Dawn's office. She reared back and let the sticky pink wad fly. It attached itself right in the middle of the lens, effectively blocking its vision.

Liz opened Folsom's office and smirked when she saw the dignified woman out cold on her desk, a small puddle of drool forming. She closed the door and dragged Folsom out of her chair and propped her in the walk in closet. She then opened the door a crack and peered into the almost deserted hallway. "Hey! Clementina!"

Tony paused and glanced at her. "What now?"

"Want to earn fifty bucks?"

His eyebrow arched. "I'm listening."

"Bring the football team here and keep kids out of this hallway for the rest of lunch. Can you do that?"

"For sixty bucks, sure."

Liz scowled. "Fine. And tell the football jocks I'll get Amazon to change their grades."

"Deal." Tony disappeared, and Liz started taking small objects off of Folsom's desk. Soon about fifteen jocks appeared at the door.

"So if we help you out, you'll guarantee a change in grades-for the better?" Brad asked.

"Yup. All you have to do is move everything onto the roof of the school." Liz smiled and carried an armful of clothes with her. "Let's get going."

...

It took the better part of lunch, and many times Brad had to bully a random kid just to distract the officers, but every piece of furniture was on the roof. Liz grinned and handed Tony his sixty bucks.

"Nice job." Tony remarked and flipped through the bills. "Anything else?"

"Please. I'm already broke." Liz waved him away with a smirk and addressed the jocks. "Your marks should be changed by tomorrow. Thanks a lot."

They nodded and filed back to the main floor. Liz smiled wickedly as she regarded the sight before her.

Folsom's desk, leather chair and couches were arranged neatly. Her potted plants outlined the roof and her racks of clothes were set up so it resembled her walk-in closet. Every small object was aligned on her desk in the proper order, and although it had been a hassle, even the bookshelf had made it.

The best part was Folsom herself, still sleeping with her head resting in her arms. Liz had found a black marker, and well...Folsom was going to have a major fit when she woke up.

...

Something cold and wet struck Dawn and she jerked. She blinked her eyes rapidly and frowned. "What's going on?" She demanded.

Vallejo was staring at her with wide eyes. "Um...you're kind of on the roof."

Folsom slowly looked around. Instead of her pristine navy walls she was greeted with a high view of her campus, the rolling grass lawn and the dozens of students staring at her with wide eyes.

"You, uh, kind of have something on your face." Vallejo muttered.

Folsom yanked out her compact and snarled. A large black moustache had been scribbled on her upper lip. "Vallejo?"

"Um...yes?"

"Do we know who did this?"

"Last night's security footage only shows a person with a hood covering their face. Today's lunch footage by your office was blocked by a piece of gum. No one has been patrolling your hallway due to major lunchtime bullying from the football team." Vallejo scratched his neck.

Folsom gritted her teeth. "HANSON!"

...

Liz snorted when she heard her name being shrieked by a very furious Folsom. The girl snickered and was about to head back into the school when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Did you do this?"

Liz faced a girl with braided brown hair and crooked teeth. "Yeah."

"How?"

"Paid off a couple of football jocks."

"How'd you get Folsom up there?"

Liz frowned at the questions. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Who are you, anyway?"

The girl grinned. "Hannah Wilson. You have a sense of teamwork, skill and creativity! You'd be perfect!"

Realization dawned upon Liz's face. "Perfect for what, exactly?"

Hannah smiled. "I belong to a group called the Eliminators. Our goal is to eliminate the two best Safety Patrols; X's and MacLuhan's. I am the second-in-command. I think you would be perfect for our organization."

_Here we go again... _"Elizabeth Hanson, but you can call me Liz. And I would be delighted to join your uprising."


	7. Attracting Attention: Amazon Edition

**I do not own Fillmore. I only own Amazon and Liz.**

**Attracting Attention: Amazon Edition**

Amazon walked through the hay-strewn halls of MacLuhan with great difficulty. Her legs felt like lead and her eyes were struggling to stay open. How she hated flying...

"No funny business, got it?" Fillmore whispered. Amazon rolled her green eyes and bit back her retort. The door to the MacLuhan HQ swung open and Amazon had to bite her tongue harder to keep from making fun of the stables and bales of hay that were stacked in the corners.

A boy with brown hair jumped barged out of an adjoining office with a wide smile. "Fillmore!"

Amazon stepped out of the way as the two embraced in a brotherly way. She jumped as something large and brown rubbed against her leg and stared down at a large dog nuzzling her ankle.

"Jeremiah, stop that! Don't bother the new girl on her first day!" An officer that seemed to bear a resemblance to O'Farrell (at least, he did to her) crouched down and lugged the dog away. He grinned apologetically at her. "Howdy! I'm Jeeter, and this here is Jeremiah."

Amazon smiled back and absent-mindedly patted the dog on the head, and he leaned into her rub. She missed the introductions between Ingrid and Wayne, but she didn't really care.

"So you must be the world-class delinquent." Wayne said; checking her over and raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I wouldn't say world-class. I haven't gotten that far yet," she grinned impishly. "But I'm working on it. Amazon Kowalski."

"Wayne Liggit." Amazon accepted his outstretched hand and wondered if every school had such formalities.

"Principal Thrift will call the school down to an assembly and you'll be introduced. We don't normally do this, but considering you're an exchange student-kind of-everyone will figure it's just something that will make you more comfortable at MacLuhan."

"And it'll give this supposed group a good look at me." Amazon voiced his unspoken thoughts and smiled. "As long as I don't get pelted by chicken feed, I'll be fine."

Fillmore glared at her, but his lips twitched. The PA system crackled, and Principal Thrift came on, telling everyone to meet in the auditorium.

"That's our cue." Wayne adjusted the Sheriff's badge on his shirt and strode out of the room with Amazon, Fillmore and Ingrid right behind. Amazon stared at the red and white lockers and posters advertising harvest season. This was completely out of her element...

Her pocket _pinged, _and Amazon pulled her phone and curiously checked the screen.

**1 new text message.**

_Amazon, I need you to hack into the school system and change the football team's grades from F's to C+'s by tomorrow! _

_BTW, I got in! :D :D :D_

Amazon wondered why Liz made this strange request, but decided she would find out later. She typed back a quick reply and shoved her phone back in her pocket just as they approached the wide, barn-like doors.

The auditorium had wooden benches and on the stage wall was a mural of corn stalks and a bright yellow sun. Amazon stared at the students, some of which were wearing overalls, rubber boots and bandanas. They made their way to the stage and Amazon glanced at the pig sleeping in the corner.

Honestly.

"Settle down!" The man at the podium boomed. Amazon studied his white cowboy-like hat and white suit. A gold badge flickered in the lighting and she correctly assumed that he was Principal Thrift. "I've called you all down here to great this little missy. She's a transfer student all the way from X Middle School, and will be staying with us for a while. I trust that you will show her the same respect you would show me and each other."

He gestured for her to step forward, and mindful of what happened last time she was introduced to a school, warily moved up to the front of the stage. If she thought she was out of place at X, this was nothing compared to the kids sitting in the audience.

"This here is Amazon Kowalski. If she needs help, show her the hospitality and generosity that makes MacLuhan great!"

He nodded at her, and Amazon took this as her cue to say something. After a thoughtful second, a lazy grin crossed her face and she said the exact same thing she said at X. "Well, all I can say is, I think this will be an interesting year for us all."

...

Fillmore tossed his suitcase on the hotel bed. Their accommodations were being paid for by Principal Folsom, but it wasn't exactly five-star. He surveyed the peeling wallpaper, cracked TV and flickering lamps. There were two beds and one sofa.

"Alright. Who's got the coin?" Amazon asked, coming into the room. She glanced at Fillmore's suitcase and smirked. "You do know that doesn't mean you get the bed, right?"

Fillmore rolled his eyes and pulled a coin from his pocket. Ingrid joined them and they did a quick round of rock-paper-scissors to see who would face-off first. Amazon grinned as Fillmore flipped the coin in the air. "Heads!"

"Tails."

The coin clattered to the dusty tiled floor and landed on heads. Amazon whooped and tossed her bag on the bed closest to the window. Ingrid quickly called "Heads!" as the coin flew into the air once more.

"Dawg..." Fillmore muttered as a triumphant Ingrid kicked his bag off of the last bed and chucked it on the worn sofa.

Amazon snickered and pulled a towel from her bag, along with her toothbrush and toothpaste. She slammed the bathroom door shut and turned on the shower. "Crap...no hot water."

Leave it to Folsom to pick the cheapest motel the area had to offer.

...

Amazon sat crossed-legged on the cheap motel bed, blonde hair wrapped up in a towel and her laptop perched in her lap.

_**WildAmazon has logged on.**_

"Hurry up Liz..." Amazon muttered. Fillmore had left to talk with Wayne and Ingrid was in the shower. She really didn't want the officers knowing she had brought her laptop with her. That would mean routine security checks and cookies put on her search history.

_**Pink-n-Purple has logged on.**_

**WildAmazon: Finally! What took you so long?**

**Pink-n-Purple: My show was on! Never mind that though. I have big news to tell you!**

**WildAmazon: Well...I don't have any news. So you go ahead.**

**Pink-n-Purple: The girl running the X uprising is Hannah Wilson. Well, she's the second in command anyway. The group is called the Eliminators. Ring a bell?**

Amazon ran through every delinquent she knew, but Hannah Wilson did not come up.

**WildAmazon: Nope. Don't know her. How'd you get in?**

**Pink-n-Purple: I moved all of Folsom's furniture to the roof of the school...and Folsom as well.**

**WildAmazon: How'd you managed that?**

**Pink-n-Purple: I bribed the football team and Clementina. Speaking of which, did you change their grades?**

**WildAmazon: Yeah, but I highly doubt they'll pass anyway.**

**Pink-n-Purple: I know...and I put sleeping pills in Folsom's morning coffee. It was so funny...what about you?**

**WildAmazon: I pull it off tomorrow. Let's just say there will be animals. I g2g, or else Third might try and confiscate this.**

**Pink-n-Purple: Same time tomorrow?**

**WildAmazon: You got it.**

_**Pink-n-Purple has logged off.**_

_**WildAmazon has logged off.**_

Amazon deleted her browser history and closed her laptop. She slipped it under her pillow and settled back against the hard mattress. It was going to be a long night...

...

The morning sun poured through the grim-streaked window. Amazon slowly got up and slipped her backpack over her shoulders and cranked open the window. She was pretty sure Fillmore and Ingrid warned the front desk guy to keep an eye out for her.

Amazon climbed out the window and down the fire escape. She jogged down the winding streets and hurried up to the doors of MacLuhan. She disarmed the security system and cracked her knuckles, taking a deep breath before proceeding to pick the lock. "Here goes nothing..."

...

Fillmore hurried into the Patrol Station and glanced around frantically. "I don't suppose any of you have seen Amazon?

The few people in the room shook their heads apologetically. Ingrid came in after him and sighed, running a pale hand through her ink black hair. "It's the first day and we've already lost her."

"I'm sure she'll turn up." Wayne said reassuringly. "The MacLuhan baseball tournament is starting soon, and it's basically a crime at MacLuhan if you miss it. Kind of like missing a Bocce match at X is a crime."

Fillmore snorted, and pushed his feeling of unease away and followed his former partner down to the field.

The morning sun shone brightly, the dew on the lush field glistening and the dirt nicely smoothed out. The three climbed up into the crowded bleachers and Fillmore cast one more look around before focussing on the game.

...

Amazon closed the door as the last of the animals stampeded outside. She was sure they would find their way to the baseball field eventually. Now she had one more thing to do. Taking a remote control airplane from her backpack, she tied a red handkerchief around the wing and navigated it into the MacLuhan Rodeo Ring.

"This should be sweet." Amazon commented with a grin as screams and panicked shouts erupted from the ring. There was a shout of pain-Amazon assumed the rider was bucked off-and the mad bull came running, snorting violently. Amazon guided the plane down the hallway and the bull took off after the red piece of fabric. Amazon hurried after it, making sure to keep a decent amount of distance between them.

She wanted to infiltrate the uprising group, not be killed by a bull.

...

Fillmore tried tackling a frantic pig once more, but missed and hit the sand hard. Scowling, he pushed himself up and stared at the chaos that taking over the field.

Pigs, cows, sheep and chickens were running everywhere, pecking at ankles or just bleating in terror. The baseball players had abandoned the game and raced for their dugouts as the animals suddenly invaded the field.

"How did this even happen?" Wayne asked in disbelief, wrangling a hog and pulling it off to the side.

"I'm guessing Amazon is putting her plan into action. Although I will be having a talk with her about letting us know her plans." Fillmore said a bit grimly as he wiped a streak of mud off of his forehead.

"What is _that_?"

Everyone paused and glance up to see a remote controlled airplane soaring their way, a hulking figure in the distance coming after it.

Wayne squinted before widening his eyes. "Oh no...TAKE COVER!"

...

Amazon snickered as the panic increased. In the mad dash to keep the bull under control, no one noticed her plane coming back to its owner. She stuffed the plane in her bag and got rid of the handkerchief. "That went well."

"I must say, for a new girl you sure do make an impression."

Amazon turned to see a guy with shaggy brown hair and yellow eyes peering at her with interest. He adjusted the beige cowboy hat on his head and smiled at her. Amazon smirked. "I try to make my mark as big as possible."

"It would seem. You have style, kid. We could use someone like you."

_Just like the Hazards. They're always watching. _"Oh really? And what would that be?"

The boy held out his hand. "Jesse Hawthorn. I happen to be the leader of a group that wants delinquents to take over. If you're interested, we can talk more this afternoon."

_And just like that, I'm in. _"Amazon Kowalski. And I would be delighted."

**It took forever to get this chapter out...writers block is a nasty disease. I'm hoping it'll be a smooth ride from here on out, but I don't know. Thanks for your patience though :) Terribly sorry for the wait.**


End file.
